Can't Live Without Each Other
by Jamis0nFawkes
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction about two characters in a game called 'Overwatch'. this Fan Fic is mainly about two characters known as Junkrat/Jamison and Roadhog/Mako that have adventures together and discover new things and get into trouble. in the near future there may not may not be a little romance involved who knows?
1. Part: 1 Pilot

**Part 1: Pilot**

\--

**Narrator**: It has been a while since Junkrat and Roadhog had join Overwatch. Being here was nice. The food was good, the people are nice most of the time. They know that it's going to be a while before they'll be able to earn their trust. But in other words, it felt like home. Something Junkrat and Roadhog hasn't called something in a long time...

\--

**Junkrat**: Today went on like any other day. Get up, get ready, eat, train, break, eat, wash up, bed. Ya know? Some days it goes by fast, like I mean real fast. Other days it goes by slow. Most of the time, average. But I don't mind it. In fact, I pretty much love it here! Especially since Roadhog is here. He's the only person that I've got close enough to call a friend. He's saved my life so many times! In fact, so many times I can't count! Hahaha, I get myself in serious trouble to much. And the thing is, he's my bodyguard.

\--

It all started when I was walking around in my hometown looking for stuff. Then out of nowhere….BOOM! An explosion happened far enough, so I couldn't see, but close enough to hear and feel. I wasn't afraid surprisingly, I was curious actually. So I went searching for where the explosion took place then… . BOOM! Another one hit, yet this time it was right above me. I looked up and jumped away from it, but I was to late! My leg crushed under the falling rocks. Screaming in pain struggling I tried to get myself free then another piece of building fell and crushed my arm. I was in so much pain I blacked out. It was only a few hours when I felt someone touch me. In that instance in woken up and still saw the horror. Arm and leg crushed, fire everywhere, debris scattered, people running and screaming. Then I saw him. A big guy with what looks like to be a gas mask on his face. He lifted the rocks off of my body then threw it across the field. I don't think I've ever seen someone with that much strength before. It amazed me. He came closer and took a look at my leg and my arm. I can tell he was thinking of what to do but I didn't know what he was thinking. He went to grab his medical supplies and carefully rapped my arm and leg up until he knew what to do. He then picked me up and we left.

\--

After a few hours of him walking/running, he came to a stop. It was nearly pitch black so he decided to camp here for the night. While he was doing this I finally was able to speak after the shock and asked him, "Oi mate, what's ya name?. "

\--

"The names Roadhog. " he replied out of his gas mask. His voice was muffled. I could barely understand what he was saying, but I got what he meant.

\--

"Roadhog eh?? That's a bad ass name, where'd ya get it from?" I asked sounding curious. He didn't reply, I guess he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it. "well mate. The names Jamison, Jamison Fawkes. " I said trying to introduce myself. I lend out my hand as a sign for us to shake, but he didn't want to. I guess he was busy setting up camp for us. Once he was done, he sat in front of me and took a look at my arm and leg.

\--

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think you'll be able to keep your limbs. They're to 'damaged' " He told me to what sounded like grief? It sounded like he was sorry for me about my arm and my leg.

\--

"Oi that's a shame for that lad. Um…. What do you plan on doin mate?" That's when I saw him grab out his machete. "WOAH! WOAH! What the hell you plannin with that mate? "

\--

"I told ya. Yous won't be able to keep ya limbs. They're to damaged. And there ain't no hospital in sight to fix this. But don't worry, I got some '_replacements_' for you. " He chuckled a little. His laugh comforted me for some reason. I mean in all honesty he was right. My arm and leg were practically gone so I went with the idea.

\--

"Oi so, how are yous gonna do this mate?"

"Um.. On the count of three? "

"… Okay mate. "

**Junkrat and Roadhog**: "One! Two! THREE!"

\--

The first to go was my leg. It hurts so much. He quickly went to grab the medical supplies then rapped my leg. Next was my arm. As we counted again, he raised his machete up and……… STRIKE. There goes my arm. He grabbed his medical equipment and quickly rapped up my arm. And it was done. "Oi so mate, what about those 'replacements'?"

\--

"We gotta wait a while till ya limbs heal, until then, get used to being carried around for a while. " He said trying to hide a laugh. Once I knew he was laughed, I started to laugh. "And consider me ya bodyguard how 'bout that Huh? "

\--

"Well……… That sounds great mate! " I said delightfully. I actually liked the idea of having a 'Bodyguard'. The idea intrigued me. It was nice. From that point on, I knew we'd be great friends.

\--


	2. Part 2: Somethin' Ain't Right

**Part 2: Somethin' ain't right**

\--

**Narrator**: Junkrat and Roadhog were up from a long nights rest. Usually every morning it's normal or something. Yet it felt different between the two this time. What happened to them since they joined Overwatch? They feel 'weird.'

\--

**Roadhog**: Somethings up with Jamison today. I don't know what it is though. Since this morning, he hasn't talked. That usually never happens. He's the most talkative person I've ever met. Sometimes I wanna just knock the little rat out to get some peace and quiet. It's kinda worrying me a little. Na, who am I kiddin', it's probably nothin'. Even if there's something on his mind, I don't think he's the type of person to talk about it.

\--

**Junkrat**: somethings off today. Somethings '_out of place_'. I don't know what it is. I woke up 'different' this morning, like meaning I didn't talk. And I still haven't talked to anyone. that's considered weird, 'cause I'm usually never this goddamn quiet. I'm pretty sure Roadie knows something up. In wonder why he hasn't brought it up around me. He's pretty quiet himself. Yet that's usual. Haven't felt this different since……….oh. Wait. Damn… this ain't true, do I…….. Have feelings for Roadie? Is that why I'm so off? No, no. That's not true. I must be sick or somethin'. I mean, we're just friends. And he's my bodyguard. There can't be an '_us_', in between that. I'm just going to shrug it off as if it's nothing right now. Well it's nothing right?

\--

***Time skip to night***

\--

**Roadhog**: Jamie's back to normal. Little rat keeps talking and talking again. Huh. Like I said, it was nothing after all. Got to admit, it was nice to hear him talk. The silence was kinda killing me. Somethings up with me too. Haven't felt this same since morning, especially around him. Oh god. Just hope this clears up by tomorrow.

\--

"Oi mate! "

"Hello Jamison.. "

"Aye, is somethin' up with ya mate? "

"No, why? " I'm trying to play it off a little, there is truly something up with me at the moment.

\--

Oh, no reason mate. Yous just sounds like somethin' was up with ya mate that's all. "

"Nothings wrong, now let's get ready for bed. We got a big assignment tomorrow. " as Jamison and I got ready to sleep, we heard a knock at the door. I got up out of bed to see who's there, but before I could open the door, a note slid underneath it. "Congrats! You two have been selected for an assignment in Junkertown! " This was a nightmare come true for us. We joined Overwatch in hopes of leaving that forsaken place. "watcha got there mate? " Jamison's question brought me back to reality from my thoughts.

\--

"A letter… "

"Oh? What's it read? " I could tell he was excited for what the letter had to say.

"we've been… specially picked for an assignment in Junkertown. "

"Really? Um. Great. " I saw that Jameson's excitement surely diminished. Now there was a face of a sad rat.

\--

**Junkrat**: After hearing the news where Roadie and I are going back to Junkertown, I practically lost all hope for humanity. I mean C'mon mate, we joined this place to get away from Junkertown. Hell, it was supposed to help me get away from all the memories of my home. What am I saying? Home? That place wasn't home. Here is home. Home is wherever me and Roadie are. And this is where we are.

\--

"Oi Jamie. " I heard Roadie callin' me.

"yeah? Whatcha need? " Roadhog came to my bed and sat right next to me.

"How do you feel about this? "

" 'bout what mate? "

\--

"About the assignment we've been picked for. " I didn't really know the answer to that question.

\--

"To be honest with ya, I don't know. All I know is that I wanted to get away from that place. " As I looked at my arm and my leg, all the memories started to flow back to me. Roadhog could sense the troublesome and worry in me.

\--

"Oi, Jamie. Whatever happens, we'll be there for each other. Now let's get some sleep. Somethin' tells me we gotta get up early in the mornin'. "

\--

Roadhog got up off my bed then went to his own and flopped on top of it. By then, he was fast asleep. Meanwhile I was laying on my bed replaying what Roadhog just said. "we'll be there for each other. " does he really mean that? Hes right, gotta get some sleep for tomorrow.

\--


	3. Part 3: Mission

**Part 3: Mission**

**\-- **

**Narrator**: By now but was morning for the two Junkers. Roadhog was the first to get up while Junkrat was happily snoring in his sleep. Roadhog got up and checked the time. 9:45. Then he looked the note in his hand, wondering when the assignment started. 12:30. A little sigh escaped threw Roadhogs mask. He was worried for a minute there thinking that they would be late, but no, they were fine, they had a few hours. Junkrat finally arose from his deep slumber, looking tired, trying to fix his eyes around his surroundings. He saw Roadhog looking out the window as if he was studying somthing, or maybe he was thinking. Traveling back to his own thoughts, Junkrat wasn't ready for what's comin' next for them, nor was Roadhog.

\--

**Roadhog**: Today is the day. The day where me and Jamie go back 'home'. Why does it have to be us? And does anyone else know about this? Probably. I can't let my fears get to me like this. Its been years since me and Jamie has been there, stuff change….. Right? *_sigh_* I gotta get ready, hopefully Jamie's- "Hey mate. "

\--

"God dammit Jamison! "

"what? Did I scare ya or somthin'. "

"shit man, no you didn't, just startled me."

"Mhm. Well I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for the stupid mission. " I could tell that he was still not happy for being picked for this. Can I blame him? I found him crushed underneath the debris on that building. Im surprised the buildbuilding didn't crash down on him, but at the same time I'm glad it didn't, or else I wouldn't have a great friend.

\--

***time skips to breakfast***

**\-- **

**Junkrat**: wonder where Roadie is, he usually normally never misses breakfast, in fact he's normally the first one here, except when there's bacon involved. He's probably getting ready himself.

"Hey Junkrat! "

"Oh hey D.va"

\--

"why do you look like you're going on a mission? " so she really doesn't know? I guess it wasn't her that gave us the note then. If she wasn't the one, then who is? And wh-"HEY! You there? I was asking why you looked like you were going on a mission, we ain't training or going anywhere. Today's our resting day. "

"Sorry forgot ya asked me somethin'. Well to answer that, it's nothing, just gotta be prepared right? "

\--

"you're weird dude. And that's cool, I like it. And I suppose, you never know, we might be going somewhere or someone attacks us. " After our little conversation, she turned around and left to her room, where now I can hear a video game playing. My phone buzzed? That startled me a little, wonder who's texting me.

\--

**\--Junkrats Messages—**

\--

**Unknown**: I hope you're ready for your mission Junkrat.

**Me**: Who is this? And how do you know my name?

**Unknown**: I'm the one who gave you the assignment. You and Roadhog. Oh and don't tell anyone about what you guys are up to, I'm watching, and you don't want blood on your hands now do you?

**Me**: wtf?! What do you mean? Who are you?!

\--

Its almost time to go, and I'm still pretty shook about what happened earlier. I still haven't showed Roadie the message. I guess that proves that NO one else knows about the our mission. Its just us. What did he mean by "you don't want blood on your hands now do you?" is he gonna kill someone? And put the blame on me?? But why? And how! God dammit this sh*t is frustrating, I feel like I'm gonna have a migraine. Where's Roadie? Whats taking him so long? Its-*Turns his head to look at the time*-12:20 pm.

\--

**Roadhog**: Sh*t! Completely forgot, gotta get ready to go. *phone goes off* huh? Wonder who this is.

\--

**\--Roadhogs messages—**

\--

**Unknown**: you're gonna be late.

**Unknown**: your friends waiting for you.

**Unknown**: suggest you hurry.

**Me**: who's this? And what do you mean?

**Unknown**: I am none of the importance my friend, just an anonymous person that just so happens to be the one that gave you the note about your assignment, and I know you and Junkrat a.k.a Jamison Fawkes won't disappoint me.

**Me**: yous got some nerve thinkin' come here and threaten us!

**Unknown**: I don't think you want to give me that tone Mako. Yes Mako, I know your name, and if you want to keep you and your friend(s) safe, I suggest you do what I say.

**Me**: what? how? Who are you!!

\--

What the hell was that? Who is this person? *sigh* I'll find out later, but for now, I gotta play his or her game. What time is it… damn 12:30 already? we gotta go!

\--

***Time skips to Junkertown***

\--

"Oi Jamie, wake up, *_sighs_* we're here. "

"Huh?... What?"

"Get off the bike rat. Look _*points his finger to the sign* _we're here, we're back in Junkertown.

\--

"_*sarcastically* _grrrrreeeeeeeeeat"

I honestly felt the same way he did, I didn't want to come back here. But here we are, wonder where's- YES! Located a house for us to crash in. _*something touches Roadhogs leg*_ huh?

\--

"S-sorry, still tired and trying to get back on my feet… "

"No need to worry. And look, found a place for us to crash in. "

"Oh, really mate? Where? "

"Look _*he points his finger to a seemingly empty house in the distance*_"

"Oh, great, nice lookin' welp, at least we have a place to sleep. " He was right on that. It was already getting late, we gotta get moving before its to late for us to even see.

The house seems empty but I'm not sure if it truly is. "Hello? " Jamie and I listened to hear a response. None. That's good. We got a house to ourselves until this so called mission is over.

\--

**Junkrat**: So glad Roadie found this place. I finally get to sleep normally on a bed for once. Not like I do in Overwatch, just that ride to here wasn't a good time to nap. "Jamison. Check upstairs to see what we got up there. "

\--

"Okay mate. " this place gives me eerie feelings. Okay so what do we got? _*looks around* _2 rooms, one bathroom, one closet. Nice. I guess I'll start with this room. Damn! I think this is the main bedroom. It has its own bathroom, a screen door to what looks like a patio, a closet, and it's huge. There's already a bed that looks big enough for two people, and a T.V, wonder what the other room is like.

\--

Seems like a normal guest room or something. No bathroom in it, but does have a closet. There's already another bed in here, but looks a bit smaller than the one in the other room. And it does have a T.V. Good looks like a good start so far.

"Oi Roadie! "

\--

"What? Did you find anything good up there? "

"Um yeah I did, there are two rooms, the main room has a king sized bed, a bathroom of its own, and a huge closet. It also has a screen door that seems to lead out to the patio. And the other room looks like a guest bedroom, it has a single bed, a closet, no bathroom, but it has a T.V. but there's a bathroom right outside of it and a closet in the hallway. "

\--

"Seems like you found some good stuff. Mean while in was down here looking around and found a living room with a T.V a dining room, and a kitchen. I found another door that seems to lead down into the basement. Oh also the fridge in the kitchen is full of non expired foods and it's to dark out so I didn't look outside. "

"Does this seem weird? "

"What do ya mean? "

"This. This house. It seems like someone…"

"someone planned this for us? Or set it up just for us? "

\--

".. Yeah. Yeah! Exactly.. " I could tell that Roadhog and I were on the same page. I mean who would set up a nice ass house, and then leave it? As Roadie and I looked around a little more, there seems to be no evidence that someone else was living here. Was this the work of that mysterious person that set up this mission? Still. Hope nothing really bad happens.

\--


End file.
